nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Brego Vossen
Brego Vossen is a male human fighter and NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Brego is the leader of the Red Spears Mercenary Company and the lover of the company wizard, Morwen. Though the company is employed by Felix Lapubelle the contract does not seem to be exclusive. Brego has taken jobs ranging from guarding drug shipments to decoy prison escorts for Lapubelle. Brego made a point to threaten Jasper Conroy, seeming to feel that the Fate Fighters would take work from the Red Spears. Background Little is known about Brogo's early life, but by 465 he was regarded as a good tactician and decent fighter. Through a series of shady deals, blackmail and straight up extortion he formed and controls the Red Spears Mercenary Company in Waymere. He began performing a number of jobs, including several for Felix Lapubelle, the personal spymaster of Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa. He was regarded as intelligent and loyal to the contracts he signs. Early Encounters with the Fate Fighters In the Twins of 465 Brego had learned that another mercenary company, the Fate Fighters, had formed in Waymere. He happened to encounter one of their members, Jasper Conroy, and nakedly threatened him, commanding them to stay out of their territory. Only a few days later the Red Spears had taken a job from a local merchant and Don of the Underdens named Garmund to safeguard an illegal shipment of narcotics. Brego, Ju-Lin and Morwen were guarding the shipment in one of Garmund's warehouses when he happened to spy Jasper again, this time accompanied by several the other Fate Fighters. Brego confronted them, again warning them to stay out of their territory. Jasper assured him that they were merely passing through, not seeking work in the neighborhood. A short time later one of Garmunt's employees, Mylos, arrived and stated that the shipment needed to be moved as word of it had leaked and it was no longer secure. Though suspicious, Brego had no good reason to doubt Mylos and allowed him to remove the drugs. Unbeknownst to Brego it was actually Wu Xen, magically disguised as Mylos, stealing the narcotics for Su-Won. Brego was surely infuriated when he learned that the package they were hired to protect was stolen out from under his nose. Decoy Convoy On the 13th of Twins, 465, Brego and the Red Spears were hired by Felix Lapubelle to act as a decoy secret prison convoy. The Gildornian crown had captured the elf leaders Merith, Athos, Tacitus and Memnon, but Lapubelle had seeded disinformation to ensure that the Fate Fighters would attempt to rescue the decoys. Accordingly he ferried the elves to prison through a more clandestine means and had Brego escorting four decoys magically disguised as the elves in question. The plan was dictated to Brego by Lapubelle, and Brego actively stated he felt it was not tactically sound but ultimately acquiesced. It called for Brego and Ju-Lin to drive the "prison wagon" accompanied by a trio of Gildornian soldiers. Brego was to give enough of a fight to make it look good, but ultimately ensure that the Fate Fighters get to the elves. As expected the Fate Fighters did strike the caravan, striking all at once. A terrifying howl from Noel Gorehammer frightened the Gildornians and Brego, who fell back, leaving Ju-Lin alone. By the time Brego rallied the men and returned the Fate Fighters had made off with both the decoys and Ju-Lin. The Battle of Waymere Ju-Lin surfaced several days later, seeking to gather some belongings an flee both the City and her agreement with the Red Spears. Brego caught her and, knowing that her life would be forfeit for "betraying" her contract, she explained that she had been forced to help the Fate Fighters plan another attempt to rescue the elf lords. She bartered her life for revealing the details. However, on the day in question Orlesea launched a massive invasion of Waymere. In spite of the combat, however, Brego gathered the Red Spears, including Ju-Lin, gathered at the end of the escape route that they had planned out with Ju-Lin. When the Fate Fighters failed to emerge, however, Morwent sent her familiar, Boreas, into the sewers to investigate. She promptly felt him die and the Red Spears entered the sewers in search of their quarry. They found the cat pinned to the wall by arrows and burned to death. The Red Spears investigated the sewers seeking to pursue the Fate Fighters, but did not catch them. Given that Ju-lin had failed to deliver the Fate Fighters to them, the Red Spears executed her. Brego then sent the rest back to their headquarters stating he had other business to attend and would meet them there later. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Red Spears